civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Defense of Almore
The Offense Ashtonx777 of Gallia, with only one of his soldiers - DaTrueAzn, came upon the city of Almore which was and still is lead by weevil18. The two Gallians were poorly prepared for the coming conflict. The Defensive Instead of fighting alone as the mayor of Almore, weevil18 called upon his allies - Absurd13 of Everglade, cq0917 and hazzie100 of Kadavo, and both clr and durian of Zaylend. Thus, they outnumbered the surprised Gallians 3 to 1. The site of the battle was one of the builds of Almore; specifically a leveled and fortified town under construction. On every level and one many sides, watchtowers were set up to keep watch and allow a wider range of defense. And defense it did give, as it was essential during the end of the battle. The Battle Before the battle began, ashtonx777 was scouting the area for any possible enemies and stumbled across the town of Almore. For no justified or very solid reason, ashtonx777 with one of his soldiers, DaTrueAzn, charged the force that was meant to meet his attack, but the allies of Almore gathered as soon as he took control of the first level of the fort, and retaliated fiercely. In the mass confusion and lack of exact coordination, DaTrueAzn was separated from ashton which gave the defensive the perfect opportunity, and so Azn was slain by the numerous defenders. Upon discovering the death of his friend, he attacked one last time but under the circumstances he was chased out to the side of the fortress and was killed by the oncoming forces in after he fell into a river. Even as it appeared the large amount of defenders won the battle; Ashton returned, this time armed to the teeth and seething with anger. He quickly met the entire defensive force and a long clash ensued, resulting in the deaths of 4 of the defenders and Ashton bloodied and exhausted on top. He proceeded to claim his spoils and command a retreat of his forces. There were losses on both sides, but far more on the side of Almore and it's allies - durian, clr, and others were slain in the battle. In the end of this attempted siege and attack, it appeared to some that neither side was victorious. Although Almore was successfully defended - somewhat - the losses were heavy but the two nations of Gallia and karthago (Almore) have consolidated and future attacks are unlikely. Later Conflicts at Almore A week or so after the battle at Almore, two Gallian soldiers, DaTrueAzn and Echoes were also slain defending the outpost at Almore by HolmesCraft, at the request of G. The death of these two was quite the loss for Gallia. The fact that G had helped Almore after the battle was kept secret until it was brought up by ashtonx777, and HolmesCraft quickly admitted he was sent by G. Today, Gallia and G have a friendly relationship, and neither G nor Gallia have an intentions of attacking one another, firmly s of now. Category:Military Conflict